Pure Instinct
by Junpaku
Summary: Allen finds him self constantly at ropes ends after one of Komui's experiments turns him into a Neko. Every one around him seems to be falling for him thanks to a strange Hormone is body is releasing.
1. Chapter 1

By: Junpaku Hakuma

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Yaoi warning!**

Chapter 1: Hormones.

"Allen! No!" Leenalee's words kept repeated in his mind as he stood in front of the mirror in his room and stared at his reflection, as if unable to except that it was indeed him self looking back at him.

"Why me?" he whimpered as his hand slowly reached up to touch the new appendages that sat atop his head.

"Allen?" he jumped as Leenalee's voiced echoed around the room and his new appendages twitched back, honing in on her voice as he turned.

"H..Hey…" he voiced, not looking up from the floor as they fell back.

"Are you ok?" she seemed worried, walking in with a tray of food and setting it down on his bed.

"I brought you something small to snack on till you feel like coming out." Small for him was nearly three bowls of food…

"Yeah I'm fine… Just a little startled…" he voiced and turned to stare at the mirror again in dread.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you sooner…" Allen turned and smiled at her though it was hard to mask how upset he was with those stupid things pressed flat against his head.

"No it's ok really. It wasn't your fault…" he voiced politely as always but she didn't seem convinced.

"Well… come out when you want… Big brother is working on something to fix it now… but we have no idea how long it will take before it's done…" she voiced as she turned to leave then offered him a softly smile.

"And Allen…"

"Yeah?"

"It's really cute." She giggled then left, shutting the door behind her.

He couldn't help but sulk more from those words, cute… he was cute now? He glanced at the food on his bed and for the first time in a while found him self lacking an apatite. He wondered if that was a side effect… or if it was just him. He sighed, moving to sit on his chair in front of the mirror and returning to poking and staring at the things on his head…

(No more than an hour ago…)

"Yuu~" Lavi cheered as he fled in circles around the room.

"Stop calling me that Stupid Rabbit!" Kanda's sword drawn he sliced at the red head as he bounded around the long table in the science division.

"There at it again." Someone sighed as Allen sat watching with a sweat drop and Leenalee stood trying to get them to calm down before they broke something.

"Guys this is no place to be running around!" She called after the two in worry as they just ignored her.

"But I just wanted to braid your hair Yu." Lavi called, obviously provoking him on purpose, course that didn't stop the eternally PMSing samurai from charging after him anyway.

Allen sighed slightly and reached for his glass, going to take a drink, not having noticed the tipped bottle of purple liquid that had just spilt into it. He'd just taken a sip when Leenalee gasped and yelled.

"Allen! No!" and that was all he could recall of what had happened up until now.

He'd passed out from a sharp pain just after she yelled and then woken up in his room apparently a few days later with a rag on his head and Leenalee hovering over him with a look of worry. From then on he'd been sitting in front of the mirror, just staring in dread.

"Why me?" he repeated again and sighed, standing up and finally moving to eat the food Leenalee had dropped off for him.

What would the others think… or worse… say. The two fluffy black cat ears perked atop his head, twitching at ever little sound and showing any hidden emotion he had. Those were bad enough and at least he could put them under his hood or something… he hoped.

The worst was the new fangs and strange craving for fish and eggs. And the cat tail which he had stuffed down his pant leg right now… he hated it. Leenalee said it was cute, but he didn't want to be cute. Cute meant no one took you seriously, cute meant people stared and he'd had enough of that already. He sighed, sulking again and realizing some time during thinking he'd stopped eating again.

It took him a long time to get the food down without his stomach, which seemed just as upset as he was, trying to force it back up. And now he stood in his uniform with his hood up and his tail wrapped around his waist, staring at the door. He didn't want to leave the room but he knew he needed too… He couldn't just keep hiding in here until the antidote was done but he really didn't want anyone else to see what had become of him after that little mishap. Of course he knew Leenalee wouldn't tell them and because of that, everyone would be worried. Well everyone but a curtain PMSing Bakanda, who just so happened to be the very cause of all this. He felt the ears pin back again and hissed.

"Stop moving!" he complained and tugged on his hood as his cheeks turned a deep red in both embarrassment and irritation.

He finally left his room and instantly he was regretting it. Despite his best job to tell himself he could just sneak out and no one would notice a thing, which was the least possible thing he could have done. Lavi instantly was hanging off him and sobbing, being it fake and obviously fake as he hung off the Albino's shoulders and nearly pulled down his hood.

"Allen you're ok!" he cheered and Allen hissed and pushed him off, making everyone who had been standing outside his door waiting for him to come out, stare. He gripped the edge of his hood and there was a long silence before Lavi's only visible green eye twinkled the way it always did when he was thinking up something dastardly.

"What's wrong Moyoshi? Cat got your tongue?" he voiced and Allen's face turned deep red as his eyes widened and he found him self only staying more quiet and tense.

"Oh leave him alone Lavi." Leenalee's voice called over the crowd as she made her way over to bonk him over the head with her clip board.

"You ok Allen?" she asked worried and all he found him self able to do was nod.

Lavi pouted a bit as he and everyone else was pushed away so Allen could escape the praying eyes of what seemed like the whole order. Then Leenalee was at his side with a worried look and he sighed.

"I'm ok Leenalee, really." He smiled, glad his ears were hidden for once because she seemed more willing to accept that now that she couldn't see them for them to give away how upset he was still.

"That's good but…" she trailed off and Allen's heart sank.

"But?" he asked worried.

"You… have a mission." That was just what he didn't want to hear and he groaned and stopped walking to lean against the wall in distress.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked hopefully and looked at her, sulking as she just shook her head.

"Why me?" he asked again, which seemed to be becoming a common question from his lips.

"I'm sorry, big brother tried to talk them out of sending you but… they really want you to go on this one." She voiced and walked over.

"Who am I going with." When no response came he looked over and sighed.

"It's Bakanda isn't it…" he voiced and Leenalee just nod.

Another groan and he took the black folder that was offered to him and sulked his way down the hall.

"If it makes you feel any better at least you know he won't say anything if he finds out…" he wouldn't right?

"Yeah…" Allen muttered as he walked down the hall and sighed as the two of them made their way down the circling halls to the Komui's office.

Why him? Why did he have to go on a mission now and with stupid Bakanda no less? Why now? Of all times for him to go on a solo mission with the guy why did it have to be now? These questioned where just a few of many that rushed through his mind as he sat as far away from the Girly Samurai as he could on the single couch that rested in front of Komui's messy desk. It looked like Leenalee had been trying to clean things up a little because you could see a few pieces of floor through the piles of paper and you didn't have to climb you way to his desk from the office door. Kamui however sat behind his desk with a serious look on his face, glasses hiding his eyes.

"Sorry Allen…" he voiced and Allen just shook his head and sulked again.

"Well on to mission briefing…" Kamui sighed knowing no amount of apologies was going to make up for this one.

He pulled down a map of England and pointed at a small area circled with a red circle.

"We've gotten reports of innocence in this area but no Akuma have been spotted yet. We want you two to go look around and see if you can spot anything. Kanda is going with just to make sure no Akuma come around while you're weak Allen." Allen's hair on his tail bristled in irritation and he shivered.

"Yeah." He grumbled under his hood.

"It's not far from here… just a few days train ride and we got you both different cabins." Oh thank god!

"But your beds are in the same rooms."

"WHAT?" Both him and Kanda shot out of their seats and pointed at each other.

"No way am I sharing a room with that guy!" they yelled then glared at each other, Allen hissed at him and Kanda seemed rather taken aback by the rather strange display.

"Now, now. No reason to get hasty." Kamui tried but the two just growled/hissed at each other and flopped back down.

Komui sighed and sat back down.

"The only thing I'm worried about is the lack of Akuma… So please, be careful…" he voiced and stood.

"Well~ Have fun you two." He chimed and the two just growled and stood, walking out of the room.

They had gotten to the train just in time and Allen sat down just as it started to move, nearly knocking him off balance. He was glad he had a cart away from Kanda because he was finally able to pull down his hood, much to his relief. He didn't realize just how uncomfortable it made him to have his hood up now that he had two fuzzy ears atop his head. He reached up to rub them with a frown as he realized how swore they were. This trip was going to be fun… He wasn't sure how he was going fight any akuma that came after him with his hood up and more over he didn't want to have his hood up because it made these damn things hurt. But no way in hell was he letting Bakanda see! But… what if he already knew and he was going through all of this for no reason? He frowned and turned to stare at his reflection out the window, which was hard to do because the passing by scenery was making his eyes try and focus on the movement. He hissed again and flopped over on the large seat he had all to him self for once, sighing.

"Maybe I'll take a nap…" he muttered with a yawn as he realized how warm he was getting inside his long sleeve uniform.

"Wish they would make these things a little thinner… I'm hot…" he muttered, letting his tail out from under his jacket and yawning softly as it flicked in the air behind him.

He'd fallen asleep before he'd even realized he'd started to drift off, snoozing softly as he lay in a small curled up ball on the seat. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an orange glow into his private room and bathing him in warmth. A soft smile graced his lips as he slept, dreaming pleasant dreams for once as the tip of his tail flicked where it lay and his ears twitched to the constant clatter of the tracks.

Oh god no, Kanda had stepped in and the sound of the door opening had been what had woken him up. His eyes wide from shock they just stared at each other. Kanda's eyes held their normal glare but that was slowly turning to shock the longer they stared. They couldn't speak, or break eye contact, for what felt like years and then finally Kanda turned and stormed off with one hand over his face and his hair flaring out behind him.

"Oh no!" Allen jumped up, pulling his hood on and turning a deep red, burring his face in his tall collar to hide the blush as he stood to rush off after the Samurai.

"Kanda wait!" he called but the man didn't stop, stepping into his cart and locking the door so Allen couldn't get in.

Allen found him self standing there and staring at it red faced for the longest time. Wind whipped around him as he stood outside the door at the connection between the two carts. He sulked, whining to him self and once more repeating his new favorite catch phrase.

"Why me?" Then his fist found the door and he was pounding on it.

"Kanda open the door!" he yelled and kept knocking on it seeing as there was no answer.

"Kanda! Please!" he whined, why did he care what the man thought… or was he more knocking to get the man to answer because he was scared he'd tell lavi just to get the red head off his back for a while.

"Ka" the door opened and he nearly hit the man but stopped just in the nick of time.

"What do you want Moyoshi?" The Samurai growled as if nothing had happened.

Allen seemed relieved but he much have not realized he was crying before Kanda, after a long moment of the two standing in the freezing wind in silence, reached up to bush a tear away before twitching. The blush on Allen's cheeks darkened and he moved away, blinking and looking just as shocked as what Kanda had done as the PMSing moron him self.

"W-what was that for?" Allen hissed, hair brisling and Kanda just stared.

Once more the two stood in silence, was it because they had nothing to say or because they were to scared to answer each other's questions? Finally Allen managed to speak up, frowning slightly at the Asian.

"Don't tell anyone!" he voiced but that shaky order only made Kanda's eyes go cold and a slow grin spread across those lips.

"Or what?" he asked finally as Allen's heart sank.

"Or nothing, just please don't tell!" he pleaded as his ears dropped and he stared up at him.

Kanda's grin only spread and Allen whimpered, feeling his new tail tuck its way between his legs.

"Why not?" Kanda asked and stepped closer to him in a mincing way.

"What's in it for me?" he asked more coldly as he shut the door behind him and kept stepping closer to the albino.

"A-are you… black mailing me?" Allen gasped faintly as he backed up into the door behind him, trapping him self because it opened outwards.

"And if I am? What are you going to do about it? Neko Walker?" he mused in a way that seem so very out of character and made Allen's hair stand on end.

"This is yours and Lavi's fault in the first place!" Allen snapped and glared at him, suddenly unable to take all the stress he had been put under.

"If you guys hadn't been fooling around and hadn't spilt that purple stuff into my coffee then I wouldn't be stuck like this!" he yelled at him, fuming.

"So you better keep this a secret or I'll find out which bottle was used and put it in your noddles when we get back Bakanda!" he snapped and Kanda frowned at him as Allen turned to leave.

Allen had just pulled the door opened when Kanda's hand forced it shut and he felt Kanda loom over him, fuming his self now no doubt. But when he turned around, the PSMing Samurai seemed calmed but his eyes blazed. Allen froze in fear, he'd never seen that kind of look on the man's face before. Normally he was just angry but this? This was actually terrifying. Allen pressed his back against the metal door and his ears dropped instantly in submission, ok maybe threatening the guy wasn't the best idea in the world but he seriously was tired of this. Kanda loomed closer, eyes cold and glaring but face completely calm, this was when he was his most dangerous. Allen closer his eyes, waiting to be impaled or something, but it never came. His cursed eye cracked open and started at Kanda, who seemed far to close for comfort. His heart skipped a beat and he whimpered slightly as Kanda's hand found his cheek and the man smirked, those cold eyes actually seeming someone amused if Allen was reading that right. However he didn't have time to think about that because the next thing he knew, Kanda's lips were pressed firmly against his and his eyes were open wide. He tensed up, panicking to the point of being unable to move. His ears shot up in shock and his tail went strait, hairs standing on end as he just stood there. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he swore the Chinese man could hear it, though hoped to god he couldn't. Then their lips parted and Allen just stood there, shaking slightly in confusion and watched the man slowly lean away to smirk slyly down at him in silence.

"K…Kanda?" he finally managed to squeak but Kanda only smirked and leaned away, turning to head back to his cart.

"H-hey!" Allen yelped but it was to late, the PMSing Samurai was gone and he was left standing alone in the cold whipping wind between the carts.

For the longest time he just stood there, ears pinned back as he shook and stared at the door to Kanda's cart in confusion. What had that been about? Why had he done that? Now even more questions flooded his mind and finally he turned away and returned to his cart to sit on the floor under the table where oddly enough, he felt safe. His ears flicked as he shivered slightly, hand going to his lips as he sat there. Despite his best efforts to try and go back to sleep, what had just happened kept replaying in his head and he just sat there in silence with his fingers pressed to his lips. His cheeks felt hot and he thought to him self he must be blushing and was glad no one was around. What had that been about? He'd never seen Kanda act like that before, so cold yet so calm. It scared him a little and he hoped that he hadn't pissed him off to the point the man was going to tell anyone what had happened. But why would he? After all he'd been the one to kiss him, so why would he tell everyone? Of course he could just leave that out, and probably knew Allen wasn't willing to tell anyone he'd kissed him ether because that was more embarrassing than his ears. It was days like this that almost made him miss Cross… almost… But nothing could amount to the horror he'd felt while living with that mad man. He fell asleep leaning against the wall of his cabin, his ears pinned back as he slept, dreams haunting him. Tears dripped down his face, he had no idea why he was so emotional or why he couldn't seem to hide those emotions. It was probably the real side effect of what ever he's drank. It was the soft hand on his cheek that woke him and he slowly opened his eyes, leaning into the warm touch without realizing it and yawning as he purred a little. Then he jumped, hitting his head on the table above him as he realized Kanda had crawled up in front of him to try and wake him up. He yelped, hands going to his head as Kanda raised a brow and slid out from under the table.

"It's morning, time to eat." He voiced calmly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Allen slid out from under the table, hood back up, face red as he looked up at the Samurai who stared down at him like nothing had happened. Had last night just been a dream? And further more… why didn't he lock his door? But he stood, wiping his eyes clean and glared at him.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled but Kanda seemed unwilling to take that as an answer because he grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Bakanda! I said I'm not hungry!" Allen protested as he was all but dragged along.

"Too bad, Leenalee told me to make sure you eat." He voiced in an annoyed tone.

"Why I have to baby sit you is beside me, what do I care what happens?" he growled.

Yeah ok last night was defiantly a dream of some kind.

"Let go of me I can walk on my own Bakanda!" Allen growled and to his relief his arm was let go.

He rubbed his wrist as he walked along, Kanda seemed even more violent than he normal was because his grip had been tight enough he swore it would bruise. His eyes locked on Kanda as they found a table and Allen sat down with his head on the table and most of his face hidden behind his arms as he slumped over. Kanda just leaned back in his seat and stared out the window till someone came over to take their order. Once more his craving for fish over took him and just to be safe he ordered a single dish of Salmon with a glass of milk. Kanda raised a brow at him and he hissed faintly at the man before going back to resting his head on the table. Kanda ordered the closest thing they had to his usual then leaned back once more as the waiter wondered off to put the order in at the next cart.

"About last night." So it hadn't been a dream, Allen tensed up and sat up, staring at him now, ears perking as best they could under his hood.

"What about it?" Allen asked calmly and almost curiously as Kanda kept his gaze on the passing scenery.

"Forget about it… ok?" Kanda muttered coldly and despite the fact that it had been sudden Allen felt his ears drop slightly and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Alright." He muttered and slumped back over to rest his head on the table and wait.

His eyes turned to the window as they sat there, they were the only people eating right now it seemed other than one person sitting in a over sized coat and top hat with their back facing them and reading the paper, but he was to distracted to care about that.

He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to cast last night events out of his mind. What a crazy day... he'd woken up to find he had ears and a tale, been tackled by lavi, been sent on a mission with Kanda… and finally… Kanda had kissed him? What had that even been about? However he seemed to notice something… Everyone around him seemed far more affectionate than normal and he wondered why. Then he realized something. Komui had seemed very insistant that Kanda go along with him… and Kanda and Allen hated each other… So… maybe this was also a side affect of the potion! And Mayba Komui knew about it and did this on purpose! Allen shot out of his seat and hissed.

"That Bastard!" he yelled and Kanda turned a raised brow on him making him sweat drop and sit back down.

"Didn't know you could talk like that, bean sprout." Kanda teased in a flat voiced and Allen hissed at him again.

The stranger in the corner cast a glanced at the two but that was no where near abnormal so Allen just dismissed it and returned to waiting for his food.

"Shut up Bakanda." He grumbled and closed his eyes to relax.

It wasn't long before their food had arrived. Allen sat up and purred at the sight of the steaming hot fish and cool glass of milk. He silently wondered if his stomach would be able to handle it. He leaned back and pulled his chair closer to the table as it was set in front of him.

"Thank you." He voiced and smiled at the man who smiled back and he turned to pick up his fork and take a bite.

Kanda pulled out a pair of spare chop stick and was already eating his noodled with a look of disgust on his face when he stopped. Allen stopped as well, sniffing at his food with a frown, something was off. It was just as he thought those words that Kanda dropped his chop stick and slumped over in his seat. Allen gasped, dropping his fork and standing.

"Kanda!" he yelled in worry just before a knife snagged his hood and pinned it to the wall beside him.

He gasped and turned, eyes wide as they fell on the stranger who had been sitting in the corner smirking at him pass the shadows of his top hat. Bright yellow eyes glowed pass those shadows and the man stepped forwards, reaching up and gripping the edge of his hat as he stepped closer. Allen hissed at him and activated his arm, trying to swing at the man but soon realized he couldn't move it. He looked down, gasping at the thin cuts on his arm and the knives pinning his sleeve to the wall.

"Hello boy." That familiar voiced, Allen looked over, glaring at the figure.

"Tyki Mikk." He growled and the stranger pulled off his hat and let the jacket fall right through him.

That familiar smirk, those blood thirsty eyes, and he couldn't move, his legs were growing weak below him and he completely forgot about his ears. His gray eyes locked on the Noah man with hate burning in them even as the man approached and placed a finger under his chin.

"What did you do to Kanda." Allen growled but the man only chuckled.

"Still thinking of other over your self I see walker." He voiced as he leaned closer and Allen soon realized that yes indeed what ever had been done to him was making people act strange.

"Stop it!" he growled but the Tyki only gripped his chin and held him still.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. Though it funny how easy it would be to do so… just a little something in his food to make him sleep for a while." Tyki voiced and reached up with his other hand to touch his ear which twitched back and Allen hissed.

"Oh? You can feel that?" he asked and blinked as his hand let go of his chin and both found one ear each to tug and rub them.

"Huh, weird." He muttered as Allen whimpered and wiggled faintly from the strange feeling.

"S-stop that!" he growled more and managed to get his normal arm to swing at the man, but it just flew right through him and Tyki smirked.

"That was rude boy." He voiced and let go of his ears.

Allen hissed at him again then winced as the Noah smacked him and smirked as it left a red mark across his face. His ears fell back and he glared at him even as his chin was snagged up again and he was forced to look the man in the face.

"I know I'm still suppose to kill you but…" he muttered as he looked him up and down, those cruel yellow eyes calculating.

"That would be such a waste." He muttered and grinned from one ear to the next, literally.

Allen shivered and tensed up, tail attempting to hide between his legs again but that only seemed to catch the Noah's attention and Tyki grabbed it. Allen yelped and his legs went limp, Tyki catching him by his waist as he ran his hand up and down the fuzzy appendage that attempted to wrap around his hand as he stroked it.

"S-stop." Allen whimpered with tears in his eyes, damn that potion for making him emotional.

"Something's off about you boy." He voiced in a hum and leaned closer to him, still supporting his weight and stroking his tail.

"I don't think I've ever seen tears in your eyes before." He grinned and Allen glared at him making him chuckle.

"Much better, I like that look of defiance in your eyes." He whispered and leaned closer, Allen's heart raced as he gasped and his eyes widened, damn it not again!

Then Tyki shot back with a growl and Allen cringed as he hit the floor, Kanda moved over to stand between him and scowl.

"That didn't last nearly as long as I would have hoped." Tyki muttered as he half frowned half grinned at the Samurai.

"Kanda?" Allen looked up confused, that was the first time he had been saved by the guy so it came as a bit of a shock.

"Shut up Moyoshi." Kanda growled and Allen twitched slightly, yep same old Kanda.

Tyki took another step back as Kanda's blade came dangerously close to him, grinning.

"I think it's time I took my leave." He voiced and snagged up his hat, putting it on and tilting it with a bow.

"I'll see you some other time, boy." He glanced at Allen who was struggling to get free of the knife that had his clothes pinned, then he was gone.

Kanda swing just as Tyki stepped out the side of the train to escape, the samurai hissed in irritation and turned his glaring eyes on Allen which softened slightly as he seemed to notice his pathetic state.

"Don't move." He muttered and walked over, pulling the knife out of the wall and letting Allen fall to his knees shaking.

"He drugged the blades." Allen voiced and looked at his untransformed innocence and normal arm which were numb, his legs were as well.

"That so." Kanda muttered and moved away.

"H-hey!" Allen snarled at him as he tried to move and only fell over.

"Just stay there I'm going to go make sure there aren't any Akuma on board… and make sure someone is driving this damn thing."

Allen scowled as Kanda left the train, leaning him laying numb on the floor.

"Stupid Bakanda…" he muttered.

To be continued…

Authors Notes:

I changed accounts so I deleted this story on my old page and put it up here seeing as I do wish to cont this one. I was having some problems with my old account so I switched over to this one. Someone hacked my email D:


	2. Chapter 2

By: Junpaku Hakuma

Author's Notes:

Hello, sorry for the late chapter. I know I keep saying I'll update sooner then don't but life keeps tossing me curve ball after curve ball and it's really stressful. Things seemed to have calmed down now (knock on wood) so I should be able to start posting more often.

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from Katsura Hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Yaoi warning!**

Chapter 2: Over board.

"Walker! Get your ass up!" Kanda snarled as he shook the Albino awake.

Allen groaned as he opened his eyes, unable to move and feeling sick from the shaking.

"Damn it get up!" Kanda growled again but Allen just groaned more and he quickly gave up, growling and picking up the limp form before rushing towards the head of the train.

Allen winced as Kanda rushed him through a door way, making him smack his head on the metal door way. Then he was tossed to the floor like a potato sack without a care of if it hurt or not. His head was turned so he was able to watch as Kanda scrambled around the room trying to figure out how to slow the train down. Allen winced as the train hit a bump and heard the screeching of the rails below the train as they flew along the tracks. That was when this really hit home, his eyes widened and he watch Kanda grab hole of the lever that controlled the breaks and struggle to pull on it. He forced his heavy body up but it slumped over the moment he sat up, leaning against the wall. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes locked on the bridge just around the bend.

He felt the man rushed over as he was unable to pull the breaks on, knowing even if he did they wouldn't stop in time. They had precious little time and only one chance to get off this train without any broken bones. The man dragged him to the door by the back of his neck making Allen whimper as the man opened it and used a second hand to grab onto the back of his pants.

"Kanda?! What are you doing?!" Allen squeaked over the roar of the engine and rushing wind.

"Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda only barked back, not explaining what he was doing or what he was waiting for.

Then he saw what, as the train gave a nice turn Allen noted a bridge over a smooth flowing lake and his eyes widened. He wouldn't! With his arms numbed like this Allen couldn't swim!

"Kanda no! I can't swim!" he yowled with wide eyes but didn't get a response before he was tossed out of the moving train and he was in mid air., Kanda following after him.

The next thing he knew was the sting of his body hitting the water and the feeling of his lungs emptying. He grit his teeth to keep from gasping in water, eyes closing tight as he felt him self start to sink. Something grabbed his tail and his back arched a gasp leaving his lip as his head was pulled above the water leaving his coughing and gasping for air. Shaking faintly as he realized Kanda had him on his back and was swimming to shore.

"YOU! YOU! PSYCHOPATH!" he yelled as loud as he could, cringing as Kanda cast a glare over his shoulders that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I could have drowned!"

"Shut up Moyashi! Or did you forget the that Noah is still out here." He flinched at those words and looked across the shore nervously.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kanda was right, that Noah was still out here and was probably looking for them. But why had they jumped train in the first place? A sudden crashing sound from further off informed him why and his cat like gray eyes shot to the forest near by as smoke and fire erupted into the trees.

"Oh…" he muttered softly and sighed, resting his head on the samurai's shoulder.

Kanda could have just jumped without him and yet… he hadn't… He'd tossed him out and was now struggling to get his lip body to the shore…. Allen didn't ask why, for fear of the man changing his mind about getting him to the shore, knowing he'd be useless in a fight right now.

Shore was a welcome change from the dirty river water but it was freezing out here and they were both soaking wet. Kanda propped the silver haired teen up on a rock and sat back, squeezing out his long hair with a scowl on his face.

"We're g-g-gonna need a fire." Allen voiced as his teeth started to chatter and he wished this could have happened sometime during spring instead of the dead of winter.

"I know that Moyashi!" he hissed at the nick name but didn't counter this time, letting the man call him names just because he just saved his life, twice.

"I'll get wood, so don't you dare draw any attention to your self." He barked and stood up, grabbing his blade and storming off in a huff.

Allen sighed as he watched the dripping wet man leave him alone under the wooden bridge and frowned in irritation. Saved his life or not the man was still a pain in the butt.

"It's not like it's my fault the blade was poisoned… Oh god I hope it isn't fatal…" he voiced softly in a mild panic then shook his head.

If it was fatal it would have killed him by now, no, he knew that Noah all too well. That Noah liked to get his hands dirty. It made his stomach churn as he recalled the damage that had been done to one of the generals… and knowing that Noah was out there and he was helpless to fight didn't make him feel better. Even more so with Kanda not here, he hated to need the PSMing samurai but right now he was as helpless as a kitten…

Ok did he seriously just call him self a kitten?! DAMN IT KOMUI WHY DID YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?

A crack of a twig made him jerk, eyes going wide for a moment before he sighed in relief as said samurai appeared from the bushes.

"You look like you just saw a ghost Moyashi." Kanda commented dully as he dropped the pile of sticks he'd found as well as some burning wood, he must have gone to the wreckage to check things out and grabbed that while he was there, that meant that fire wasn't far away.

That was likely the first place the Noah would check, if he could even find bodies in that inferno, he could see the glow of it from here, still burning. His eyes turned to the fire that the other man had started and he shifted, even with it this close his clothes were soaking wet and he couldn't feel any of the heat radiating off of the flicking stack of wood. As if reading his mind the samurai was taking off his own jacket, tossing it over one of the wooden beams that hung over head so it could dry. His eyes turned to Allen and the boy's ears fell back, flicking a drop of water off them as he blinked.

"Oh no, no no no. Don't you dare!" he hissed but the man didn't listen.

"You want to get warm don't you?" why was he smirking? He didn't like that smirk!

A flash of the kiss on the train made his gut churn and his ears flattened as he hissed, trying to seem threatening but the samurai obviously wasn't impressed.

"You're helpless right now Allen, you really think hissing at me is going to stop me?" Kanda voiced irritably as he moved over to the silver haired exorcist.

Allen growled and tried to wiggle but only serve to knock him self over and flop against the ground, he wasn't sure he liked the chuckle that left the other exorcist's lips as he moved over him to unzip his jacket.

"Damn it Bakanda! Stop!" he hissed but Kanda didn't listen, unzipping the uniform and leaving him un nothing but his pants and boots as he tossed it up next to his near the fire over a beam.

"Hold still Moyashi." Allen hissed at him again even as his boots were removed from his numbed feet.

"I said stop it!" he wanted to kick the man in the face so bad!

"Shut up Allen!" Allen's eyes widened as Kanda said his name for what seemed like the first time, blinking and falling quiet as he looked down at the man as his last boot was tossed aside.

Silence fell over them as the samurai stared down at him. Scowling as usual and watching the albino just stare back.

"What?" he finally barked down at him and Allen fumed a little.

"You've never said my name before."

"Yeah and?"

"….Nothing." his ears fell back revealing his irritation and the raven haired man snorted.

"Those ears of yours really make it hard to lie, walker." He snorted and shifted.

Allen gasped as he found his hands pinned above his head and felt the soft drip of water from the other male's hair on his chest. Kanda was looming over him with an odd and distant look on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" he whimpered but didn't get an answer, heart starting to pound as the samurai slowly moved closer to his face.

He couldn't fight, couldn't move, Kanda knew he was helpless and he was using that against him, damn it! He wished he could feel his legs, but who knew when that drug was going to wear off!

"You want to get warm right?" he shivered as Kanda whispered in one of those cat ears making it flick, the albino's face turning a deep red.

"Kanda?" he questioned, more than a little confused.

A sharp gasp left his lips as the raven haired man nipped his ear, his eyes closing tight as he shuddered a little and bit his lip. And then he was gone, the weight on top of him fading and he opened his eyes, blinking. Kanda was on the other side of the fire now, staring at him where he lay on the ground topless with a red face.

"What the hell!" he hissed but the man said nothing, leaving him to fume from his place on the ground.

Soon the crackle of the fire was the only thing filling the silence around them, the neko boy's eyes trying to drift shut but he kept him self awake through pure will power, knowing somewhere out there the Noah was probably looking for them and he still couldn't feel his limbs or move them. He wasn't sure how long they had sat there when small tingles of feeling started to return to his limbs, making him feel kind of sick to his stomach. The sky over head was starting to lighten and he sighed softly, they hadn't gotten to eat and he hadn't gotten a lick of sleep. Kanda seemed un-phased as always but he was starving and the growl of his stomach showed this very pointedly.

"Are you ready yet?" Kanda barked as him and he frowned.

"Almost…" he muttered irritably and tried to move, shuddering at the stabs of tingles that ran up his limbs as he forced him self up against the rock he'd been laying against before and groaned.

His eyes trailed to their cloaks and he sighed softly, well at least those were dry, even if they would be all itchy now. Of course that didn't really bother him, he was so used to things being rough that it came a shock when he found him self mildly upset about that fact. A faint shrug and he pushed him self up, feeling finally returned to his limbs.

"Ok I'm ready." He voiced and reached for his jacket calmly, pulling it from it's place on the beams and rezipping the jacket before buttoning it as well.

"About time." Well Allen never thought he'd be happy to hear Kanda being so abrasive again.

If that Noah was still after them he was taking his sweet time finding them, maybe he thought they had died in the crash… but why was he on the train to begin with? Normally the trains were a perfectly safe way to travel, in all the years one hadn't ever been attacked and taken down while they were on the trains. Least not that he knew of anyway. As he was wondering this he'd pulled on his shoes and found them to be dry as well, much to his relief.

"Let's go!" Kanda barked from up the hill, making Allen jump and turn, scowling at him.

Well at least he'd even told him he was leaving, normally he'd just walk off without you and leave you scrambling around lost on your own. He suddenly realized how happy he should be that Kanda was here, if this had happened while he'd been by him self not only would he have died on that train but he also would be totally lost even if he hadn't fallen for that poison knife. He scrambled up the hill after Kanda before the man could get out of his sight and sighed faintly, well at least things couldn't get any worse… Right?

Author's notes:

Not much happened in this chapter but don't worry the next chapter which I'm working on right away to make up for my absence, is coming very soon. These things only take me like an hour to write, and the only person I talk to isn't on this week end so I've got a lot of spare time on my hands. (my ps3 died D: )


	3. Chapter 3

By: Junpaku Hakuma

Author notes: I think the most difficult part of this chapter is figuring out… who get's Allen first? Oh but we can't make this too easy now can we~

Heh heh.

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Yaoi warning!**

Chapter 3: Close Call

He wasn't sure how long they had been walking, by this point the smoke from the crash was clearing and the fire seemed to have died out. Cloud had rolled in over head and it looked like rain. He was starving and while his stomach complained, he didn't.

"Hey Kanda…" he finally spoke up, feeling his tail twitch under his Jacket.

"What now?" Kanda growled, he'd been enjoying the silence that had fallen between them.

"Are we going to be there soon?" Allen questioned as he suddenly found him self wishing they had a map of some kind.

"How am I supposed to know…" Kanda turned to bark at him, making Allen's ears fall backwards and a faint growl leave his lips.

"You don't have to snap at me…" Silence between the two once more and Allen looked away, sulking a little.

"Should we follow the train tracks?" he asked as Kanda returned to making his way through the brush of the forest and ignored him.

He sighed faintly and followed after, sulking as he walked along behind the moody man. This whole trip had been a roller coaster with him. First he was being normal, then he kissed him, then he was normal, then he was looming over him and biting his ear. He didn't understand what was going on in that thick head of his but he didn't like it ether way.

Deep in thought as he was, he didn't notice the man had stopped and smacked right into him, stumble back a little and hissing at him.

"Why'd you stop?" he snipped before looking pass him.

Before them sat an odd looking village, most of the buildings burnt down and over grown with Ivy and tall grass. From where they stood they could just make out the dirt paths that led from the remaining buildings and a well in the center of town.

"Is this it?" Allen asked as he stepped around the man, trying to get a better look at the tiny run down looking bundle of shacks.

"No." Kanda voiced after a moment and headed towards the village anyway.

If anything, the place looked peaceful and they were in need of food and some sleep. Maybe there was an inn around here somewhere that they could stop at before they headed towards their real destination. There weren't many people out in the square, just three people. They hadn't noticed the two strangers yet and kept about their conversation. Even though he knew it was rude to ease drop, Allen couldn't help but catch a few of the words from the group.

"The train crashed?" one of the younger females had asked.

"How are we supposed to get supplies now?" the eldest of the group seemed to ask.

It seemed news travelled fast around here so they'd have to skip town after they were rested or risk that Noah finding out they were still alive. He'd guessed that if they hadn't seen him by now that the man wasn't looking for them anymore and probably thought they had died in the train crash.

"Moyashi!" he flinched as Kanda practically yelled at him.

"What?!" he hissed back and pulled him self from his thoughts, realizing he'd stopped walking.

Kanda stood at the steps of a larger shack, about two stories tall with a wooden sign that labeled the place as the inn. The door was rusty and squeaked as the samurai opened it. It was just as Allen had started to follow that he realized he'd actually responded to that nickname the man had given him and he growled.

"And I told you to call me Allen!" he snipped but as expected Kanda didn't answer him back.

The inside of the inn was damp, it obviously had some leeks in the roof. Inside an old looking women sat on a stool behind the counter, knitting. She didn't seem to notice them walk in even with the squeak of the door as they closed it behind them. Allen pulled his hood up before the old woman looked up and was able to see those fluffy white ears on the top of his head. Best way to get chased out of someplace was to be abnormal and they were already pretty out there.

"Uhm excuse me?" he voiced, seeing as Kanda didn't seem to have any intention of speaking to the old woman.

"Eh?" that wrinkled face looked up and dulled brown eyes squinted to try and see them better.

"Hello." He smiled as best he could.

"You wouldn't happen to have any rooms available would you?" he asked hopefully.

When the woman just stared at him he started to wonder if she was deaf, but as she set her knitting down and pulled out a big brown leather book he realized she wasn't.

"Oh my yes. It's been so long since we've had any visitors, what with the recent murders and all." She chattered as she fiddled around for a pair of thick glasses and frames that seemed far too big for her face.

"Murders?" Allen echoed and cast a glance at Kanda who's interest had been perked as well.

"Oh yes, odd ones those. Dreadful, just horrible." She voiced and waved off the topic.

"Explain." Kanda voiced finally, getting irritated with the way the woman seemed to try and dismiss the topic after she was the one who had brought it up.

"Oh dear. Why don't you pay for your room first then I'll tell you all about it." The samurai twitched and Allen couldn't help but chuckled behind one of his hands.

Once they had paid and gotten their key for their room she closed the book and began to explain.

"Over the past few nights, people have been hearing odd noises coming from the caves near the lake down the hill." She voiced in a spooky voice.

"Odd noises?" Allen pressed politely, trying not to push her along to much but not wanting Kanda to get pissy and attempt to cut the woman in half.

"Yes, yes. Screams and groans." The longer he listened the more this sounded like an old ghost story.

"It's all a bunch of whoy if you ask me." She waved her hand again and moved to pick up her knitting.

"I'd still like to hear." Allen smiled again and she shrugged.

"Well two nights ago one of the village men went out to see what it was and he hasn't come back. His son might know where he is but he went missing last night and no one has seen him since." Allen frowned at this.

"Huh… Alright thanks." He smiled and turned to Kanda who was already headed up stairs.

"Oi wait!" he called and gave chase, nearly slipping on a wet spot on the floor.

"So what do you think?" Allen pressed as he took his boots off once more and sat down on one of the two beds in the room.

"Of what?" Kanda responded flatly with no hint of interest.

"Of the murders, what else?" Allen pressed against and pulled his hood down, ears flicking irritably from being pinned under the thick black cloth.

"It's none of our business." Kanda responded as he put his blade down and moved to retie his hair which had started to slip from its ribbon.

"Of course it is, what if it's an Akuma?" the albino hissed at his companion.

"No it's not." Kanda turned on him, glaring making Allen flinch again.

"Come on Bakanda, what so bad about taking a look?" he pressed further.

"That Noah is still out there and who knows where he is." Kanda scowled.

"If we meddle here and get the attention of any Akuma, he will probably show up. In fact I wouldn't be shocked if he's the one in the cave to begin with." Allen stared at the man in shock.

"What no Mayoshi?!"

"You've never actually explained your self to me, it's odd."

"You're odd." Kanda snipped back and slid the curtain to his side of the room closed.

He wasn't really in the mood to fight with the man right now and was far to hungry to even think about going off in search of any Akuma. So keeping his shoes off and pulling his hood back up he moved to see if the inn lady had anything he might be able to eat. Oddly enough he managed to get down the steps without them creaking and stopped as he heard someone talking.

"Why didn't you turn them away? They'll ruin everything!" an old man's voice sniped quietly from around the corner.

"Don't worry dear, I've got everything under control." A soft cackle from the old woman made him shudder.

"You better, we don't need them ruining the ceremony."

"I know dear, don't worry. I'll handle them." Allen turned and made his way back up the stairs quietly before they could notice he was there, frowning.

Of course they couldn't get a break for just one night, things always had to be complicated! When he returned to their room he found Kanda already asleep and sighed. He'd tell him when he woke up. All he could do was hope he didn't fall asleep as well. Looks like they wouldn't be getting any food any time soon, least not any they could trust. Whatever was going on here, these people probably knew they were exorcists… and whatever the old lady was planning, he didn't like it.

He hadn't even realized he'd fell asleep, eyes slowly opened as he woke up on the bed once more. It was dark out and he could hear the crickets from where he was on the bed. However he soon realized things weren't right. Sitting up he found him self mostly pinned to the bed, his hands tied above his head by rope and his jacket removed. His eyes widened and instantly he was awake. It wasn't Akuma, his eye would have activated, so what was going on?

"I was rather shocked to find out you'd escaped the crash." Allen's eyes widened as the Noah's voice met his ears.

"With you paralyzed I thought you'd at least snap your neck trying to jump out." Gray eye met yellows as the man stepped into the room, smirking softly.

"Where is Kanda?!" Allen snapped making the Noah chuckle.

"Not here." The Noah was avoiding his question.

"I figured that much out." Allen hissed at him, ears flat on his head as he glared at the man.

"Don't get your tail in a knot kitty." His tail bristled at those words and he fumed.

"What do you want?!" Allen snipped, glaring at him.

"You." His glare faded into shock as he suddenly found the Noah on top of him, faces inches apart.

"I've been watching you for a long time Walker."

"That's not creepy at all."

"You're in no place to be talking back to me boy." Those pretty yet cruel yellow eyes narrowed but Allen seemed unfazed by his threat.

"Have you noticed yet?" the Noah smirked and Allen blinked, confused.

"Noticed what?" he questioned before the Noah smirked and slid a gloved hand down his side making him shudder and attempt to kick.

Oh… Not again! The man had numbed his legs, not to the point they were last time but he still couldn't move them.

"Damn it!" it wasn't often he swore but this seemed like as good a time as any.

"Good thing I had the old lady drug your pillow, you slept like a lamb." The Noah chuckled and grinned sadistically making the albino exorcist shudder.

"What do you want with me?" Allen growled, glaring daggers.

"If looks could kill Walker." The Noah teased and sat back up, looking the albino up and down.

"Are you a virgin boy?" Allen's ears turned out aggressively and the Noah frowned, his grip tightening on his hip.

"Be good and I might let you live walker, as well as that little friend of yours. What was his name… Kanda?" The Noah warned and Allen frowned.

As long as the man had Kanda he'd be helpless, even more so with that drug running though him again. If he didn't do what the man told him to do, Kanda would be in danger, but if he did could he really trust the man to let them go? He was their enemy, why would he let him go?

"So… you going to behave now Walker?" the Noah pressed making Allen growl then look away and silently fume.

"Good boy." He purred and leaned down.

"W-wait!" Allen voiced making the Noah Stop and frown.

"How do I know you won't kill me after words?"

"That would be a waste." The Noah chimed and smiled pleasantly at him despite the fact his hands were trailing up that pale skinned chest, gloves making the touches rather abrasive.

A shudder rushed through his skin as the man leaned down once more, mouth clamping around one of the sensitive bundles of nerves on his chest and biting down roughly. A soft hiss passed his lips as his eyes closed tight and he gripped the head board that his hands were bound to. He could mostly move his hands but not enough to actually activate his innocence. He had no choice in this, the Noah atop him had him at his finger tips like a puppet on strings.

A gasp passed his lips as the man's tongue circled around his nipple, toes curling faintly in instinctive reaction.

"You still a virgin boy?" the Noah asked with a smirk as he pulled away, thumb flicking over the small button making the albino writhe under his touch.

When Allen didn't answer the Noah laughed, taking that as a yes he was and returning to playing with the other nipple now, biting and sucking softly as his left hand teased the other one roughly. His right hand slid roughly down his side. He ignored the smack against his side from the albino's tail.

"S-stop!" Allen whined, face going red as a moan was pulled from his lips.

"No." a purr from the Noah as his hand slid free of it's glove and down the front of the exorcists pants.

"I want to hear all those pretty sounds Walker. Moan for me." He purred and sucked harder making the neko boy nearly mewl against his wishes.

"Oh that was pretty." The taught brought more blush across that pale face.

He chuckled softly as his finger's finally found their prize in Allen's pants, his index finger rubbing across the top of his member. His eyes closed tight as a gasp left his lips and his head turned to the side as he tried to hide his face. Come on move. He tried to force his arm to activate but the only response he got from the rust red limb was a twitch. Move! Still nothing, a shiver rushing up his spin as the man's hand slid down his member, his tail bristling out as he bit down on his lip, nearly drawing blood with the force.

"Oh? Do you like that walker?" the Noah purred and licked his lips as he broke his capture on the boy's chest.

"Come on it's ok to moan." He chuckled as he watched the albino try so hard not to show any signs he was enjoying this.

His body was betraying every effort, his member twitching in the Noah's hand and his body struggling to moan. It felt good but this wasn't right, even more so with his enemy. This man had killed so many of his friends and now he had Kanda in his grasp and if he fought against him Kanda would be dead. But Kanda could take care of him self right? No.. Kanda may be strong but the Noah took down General's like they were toys. Kanda didn't stand a chance against one of them on his own and nether did he. All he could hope for now was that Kanda managed to get back here in time to stop the man from going too far. His virginity and possibly his life counted on it.

"If you think he'd going to save you think again." The Noah chuckled and smirked as he slid his palm down the under side of the boy exorcist's member making him gasp and arch his back.

"Just stop fighting it. It feels good right?" he chuckled.

"I'm the Noah of pleasure after all." A purr at those words.

"I'll have you begging for me more in no time." A chuckle and he licked his lips as those gray eyes met with his in defiance.

He loved that, those eyes, no fear, just pure defiance. It wasn't often that you met someone who could stare you in the eyes with that kind of look and damn it really turned him on. It was so interesting, never had he met a boy like this Walker…. To bad the Earl wanted him dead or might actually keep this one. Oh well. He'd just enjoy him self for now, get the boy to writhe below him. He wanted to see how far he could push him before he'd break like all the rest.

He chuckled as he pulled a moan from the ace cheater, humming at the shamed look on the albino's face as he closed his eyes and tried to block it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He purred and let his hand slip pass his member to his ass, humming as Allen jerked under him with a gasp and glared once more.

"Heh, I do love that look in your eyes." He chimed and Allen hissed at him, ears dropping angrily.

"Oh? You're so cute when you mad Allen." He chimed and leaned down, staying just out of reach if the boy tried to bite him.

"How much can you take walker?"

"What?" Allen growled at him.

"Before I break you~" he chimed and felt the boy tense under him, still glaring though there was a faint hint of fear in his eyes.

"Oh? Did I hit a sore spot Walker?" he chimed and pressed his finger against that hole making Allen's back arch higher off the bed in an attempt to escape the touch.

"N-not there!" he protested only making the Noah grin further.

He pressed firmly, feeling his finger slide into the boy's hole, listening to the mewl that left the albino's mouth against his will.

"You really are fun Allen. I might just have to keep you at this rate?" he mused as he felt the exorcists wiggle under him as his finger started to move, searching for that perfect spot.

He wasn't lying when he'd said he'd have the boy begging for him, he would make sure he got him to beg by the end of this, even if he had to drive the boy to the brink of insanity to get him to do it.

"Just remember boy, when you beg, you better plead my name." he purred and leaned down, licking his lips as the boy panted softly.

"I… won't.. beg." He panted softly.

"We'll see about that." He mused and leaned back licking his own lips.

"The name's Tyki." He watched the boy's eyes shoot open in shock and he gasped.

"Tyki! No! You're from the train back then?!" Tyki laughed at the shock he'd pulled from the boy.

"What didn't recognize me Cheater boy?" he mused and finally found that sweet spot.

Allen's back rose off the bed once more and he nearly screamed as his eyes clinched again and he grit his teeth.

"S-stop it!" he panted and trembled under the flood of pleasure filling his body.

His pants felt tight, and the man didn't seem to have any intention on removing them yet. That still gloved hand pinching at his nipple as the Noah chuckled.

"Why should I Kitten? You're making such cute noises, it's just to beautiful to stop." He couldn't help but taunt the boy, the embarrassed look on his face was just too cute.

He'd thought the boy was interesting before but when he'd seen him on the currently crashed train, he hadn't been able to help him self. He'd intended to just kill the kid but it seemed fate had a better idea.

"Don't… call… me that!" Allen panted under the sadistic ass on top of him, trying to glare but the pleasure was making it hard to concentrate properly.

Why was it that ever since that stuff had gotten dropped on his head everyone was acting odd around him? Even Kanda had suddenly begun to get touchy and for him that was like hell freezing over. Did it have something to do with his new body?

"Oh? Why not? Does it embarrass you kitten?" Tyki mused and grinned down at him.

"This really is too priceless." He mused as forced a second finger into the albino making him moan sharply then bite his lip, drawing blood and making Tyki moan.

Allen shuddered as the Noah suddenly leaned down and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, his meeting those cruel yellow eyes as he felt the man's tongue trail over his lip to capture a taste of his blood. Then the kiss was gone, leaving him panting and writhing under the man as the Noah licked his own lips at the taste.

"Sweet." He commented and finally broke his grip on Allen's chest, sliding his hand to his hip to pin it down as he forced two long fingers up into the boy and spread them apart.

Allen screamed as a sharp wave of pleasure shot up his body, muscles tightening up and trembling with the effort of trying to arch but being pinned firmly to the bed.

"D-damn it!" he whined angrily and panted, shaking under his rough grip.

"What is it? Can't handle it? You know what to do walker. Just beg."

"Never!" he snapped angrily before there was a crash down stairs and the Noah scowl.

"Damn…" Tyki muttered and slipped away from him.

"Don't worry Walker, I'll make you mine one of these days, then you'll be begging for me to fuck you. No one will be able to save you from me next time, just you wait." Then the man slide through the out wall of the inn and was gone leaving the albino bound and drugged on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

By: Junpaku Hakuma

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Yaoi warning!**

Chapter 4: Caged

The door to the room crashed open, the handle slamming hard enough into the wall to embed it self inside the wooden surface. Allen cringed as it crashed loudly.

"Damn it Moyashi!" Allen's ears perked as his comrade stepped around the corner.

"Kanda." He voiced and wiggled from his place tied to the bed.

Kanda couldn't help but stare, the albino boy with his hands bound above his head. Allen's uniform jacket was unbuttoned and fanned out under him, revealing his well toned chest. He never would have thought the shrimp would be so well toned, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped to reveal the faint bulge in his briefs.

After a moment the albino's face turned a deep red and he couldn't help but snap at the man for just standing there.

"Will you stop staring and help me please?!" even when angry, still polite.

However he didn't get the reaction he'd been hoping for, the samurai's normal reaction of scoffing at him or yelling back didn't come, instead a slow smirk formed on his lips and he walked over before leaning over him.

"Why?" he mused making Allen blink in shock before a shiver rushed up his spin as their lips met once more.

Silver lashes closed together as his eyes shut tight, ears shooting up with shock. Kanda's hand sneaking down to his crotch, hand slipping under cloth to toy with Allen's already twitching member.

Allen broke the kiss with a gasp, toes curling as his back arched and he tried futility to pinch his knees closed.

"What's wrong Walker? You're face is red." Kanda teased in a cool tone, as if nothing were happening.

"We don't have time for this!" he hissed back in response.

"You're the one not getting up." It was then he'd realized that sometime during all this the man had cut the ropes binding his hands.

"Ah!" a sharp gasp as pleasure shot down that new tail, an odd sensation which nearly paralyzed him.

"The… Noah." He panted weakly making Kanda stop and frown.

Then his hand was gone and Allen was shocked to find him self missing it, despite feeling oddly dirty right now. He fumbled quickly with his pants as he sat up and watched the other male head towards the door and glance out the window. Based on what he'd heard last night Allen guessed the whole town was in on this, they needed to get out of here before they found out Kanda had escaped and came after them, his eyes hadn't activated though so he knew they weren't Akuma…

A whole town of humans working for the Noah? It made him feel kind of sick when he though about it. To think someone would willingly serve them, more than likely knowing what they did to people… what could stem such hatred?

"Moyashi!" Kanda snapped and broke the silveret from his thoughts, making him hiss at him before realizing he was about to leave and getting up quickly to follow after him.

Well at least he was acting someone normal again, the usual, slow me down and I'll leave you behind act was back. But he wondered why this was happening. So far, both the Noah, and Kanda had done this. That Tyki guy… he'd met him before, and he hadn't acted like that. Of course he hadn't met him as a Noah and who knew if people acted differently when they were in their Noah form. He'd think they wouldn't but he wouldn't know. Lost in thought again he hadn't noticed the man stop and smacked into his back, wincing as Kanda's hand snapped over his mouth to keep him from speaking. Now that he was paying attention he noticed that Kanda was peeking around a corner with a scowl on his lips.

He could almost head someone speaking, but he couldn't make out the words, they were whispering and were too far away from him to pick them up. He tried to peek as well but Kanda kept him still where he stood, hand still clasped over his mouth for the time being. He heard the talking get a little closer and felt his heart rate pick up. He didn't want to fight humans… even if they did work for the Earl. It made him sick just thinking about it… But he tried to avoid getting into too much depth with his thinking this time.

The sound of a door opening and closing told him they had gone inside. Kanda finally let go of his mouth and moved carefully, silently. He hadn't realized the man was able to walk so quietly, him self on the other hand, he was rather good at it. He glanced around as they moved around another corner, heading out into the forest. His ears perked as he heard something snap before pain filled the back of his head. He heard Kanda grunt as well. Darkness claimed him before he was able to figure out exactly what had happened.

He groaned faintly as he woke. Something caked one of his eyes closed, something he soon realized was dry blood. The blow to his head must have been harder than he'd thought it would be. His other eye struggled to concentrate on what seemed like a fire light which flickered near by. He was in a cage of some kind, big enough for him to sit up but standing was out of the question. As he sat up his stomach lurched and he realized he had a concussion. He bit down a groan, not wanting anyone to know he was awake if anyone was near by. As his eyes focused he peeked out the front of the cage. The fire near him barely managed to light up the stone cave walls, two people sat with their backs to the cage in silence. Least he thought they were people, all he could see where their shadows. His hands were locked behind his back and his ankles were locked together, keeping him in place in the cage. Where was he? And where was Kanda? How had they managed to sneak up on them both without as much as a sound?

He could smell something cooking and he bit his lip, he was so hungry. They hadn't eaten when they had gotten to the inn, despite the lady having said she'd send up food… which wouldn't have been a good idea to eat. He tried to turn his head to look behind him and over his shoulder but this made his head throb and he frowned. How was he supposed to get out of this? Even if he did manage to unlock him self, his concussion was so bad he couldn't fight. While he was used to pushing him self, even he had his limits, and he knew when he reached them. His ears flicked as he heard some noise nearing him and he slowly laid down to keep the chains binding him from making any noise.

"Good work getting the sacrifices." He heard a young man with a deep voice say.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure." A younger man voiced with a lighter voice.

"Are you sure they will accept two of them Thetas?" the younger voiced.

"If not we can always keep that cat eared boy for next year. I'm sure he'd be plenty of fun." A dark laugh from the older who he now knew was Thetas.

Allen shuddered. His tail puffed out at those words. Fun? What did they mean fun? What were they planning? Where was Kanda? And what did they mean by sacrifice? He heard their foot steps draw closer and his heart started to pound in his chest. He hoped Kanda managed to escape from wherever he was being held… if he was being held. Knowing Kanda he'd likely just run off without him… but the other exorcist had been acting odd lately so he might not.

For now though, he had to think of a way out of this him self, if he could reach the pin in his boot he might be able to unlock his cuffs… but he couldn't do that with those guys standing near by. If they heard the chains unlock he wouldn't have time to unlock the front of the cage it self.

"Lord Earl will be pleased…" he shuddered at those words and bit the inside of his lip to keep him self from sitting up.

"Indeed… Who do you think he'll send this time?" the youngest questioned.

"I believe he is sending the older brother of the group… Lord Tyki Mikk." Thetas responded and Allen's eyes shot open, cat like as his heart pounded in his chest.

Tyki, the man that had attacked him in the inn?! Oh, this wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! Maybe he could break the chains and door with his innocence? But he hadn't been able to activate it in the inn… He had to try.

Taking a slow deep breath he closed his eyes, trying to get his innocence to awaken. He'd only have one shot at this and he was fighting humans meaning his anti-akuma weapon was practically useless…

But it was better than sitting here and just waiting for the Noah to decide he could show up. Tyki was already in the village though, why hadn't he shown up already?

He felt his innocence stir and his ears perked, but right as things seemed to be looking up, he felt a shock rush up his arm and he nearly yelped, the chains jerking from the shock of what ever had caused his pain. Why couldn't he activate it?!

"Oh look, the kitten woke up?" Thetas chuckled and walked near the cage but not close enough to be in harms way.

"Trying to activate that arm of yours kitten? It won't work you know." A laugh.

"The Lord Earl gave us something to keep you from being able to." The younger laughed only to yelp as the eldest seem to hit him.

"Shut up idiot!" Thetas barked.

"Sorry boss…."

"Lord Mikk will be here any minute, and when he gets here, he'll decide what to do with the two of you." So Kanda had been caught…

"Speaking of boss… shouldn't we be greeting him?" the youngest broke in and Thetas growled a little.

"Right, you stay here and keep an eye on him, I'll go greet Lord Mikk." With that he heard one of the two walk away.

"What are you going to do to us?" Allen voiced finally and the youngest laughed.

"Don't know, this is my first year. All I know is that it's painful." He purred.

"I've heard the screams since I was a little tot in bed." Allen frowned at this.

If he'd been in bed that meant they were under the village right?

"Why are you doing this?" he didn't get a response from the youngest for a moment.

"Because." Finally the boy spoke and Allen frowned.

"You don't even know do you?" the youngest shifted nervously before kicking the cage.

"Shut up!" he winced as his heard throbbed and he slumped against the floor in pain.

This wasn't going to work…. He was helpless with a Noah coming and Kanda was god knows where…

What would he do?

What could he do?

Author's Notes:

Heh heh heh.

This is getting fun isn't it? I think I've finally decided who get's Allen first. :3

Poor Allen, I'm so mean to him 3

Next chapter will have uninterrupted smut, so beware :3


	5. Chapter 5

By: Junpaku Hakuma

I do not own D. Gray-man, the characters, the story, and the idea all came from katsura hoshino, so, it's not mine. With that said, enjoy.

**Yaoi warning!**

Chapter 5: Poker Pair

He woke to the rhythmic drips of water off a stalagmite. The fire across the cavern had slowly died down. He'd hoped Kanda would have shown up by now but that hope was dying fast. The younger male who had been guarding his cage to keep him from attempting to escape was still standing there with that irritated look on his face, diligently watching his prisoner. Those cat like pupils narrowed as the silver haired exorcist tried to get a better look at the cavern room. Across where the fire had been, and now lay as a pile of glowing embers, were two chairs which had been what he'd thought were people before. He wasn't sure how he'd mistaken that for a person but he didn't have time to think about it. His guard shifted suddenly making his ears shoot back thanks to the sudden movement. The boy was kneeling towards one of the tunnels leading into the room. He tried to focus his eyes on the tunnel and frowned, the older man was standing in his way but he already knew who it was standing behind him and his heart sank in his chest. Tyki Mikk, the Noah of pleasure. A shudder as he recalled a tingle of pleasure as a flash of memory from earlier that night filled his mind. The Noah had been here this whole time, so why had he waited what had to have been hours to come down here? Had he been trying to give them a chance to escape? He tried to understand the Noah man but the more he thought about it the harder it was to comprehend what might motivate the slender yellow eyed Portuguese man.

"Lord Noah, it's an honor to finally meet you!" the younger boy voiced from his knelt position next to the cage.

The sight made Allen's stomach twist and churn at the thought of someone being honored to meet a Noah. He normally didn't hate someone, and he couldn't say he hated Tyki, but he couldn't say he liked him ether. Of course they were enemies so that was normal, right?

"Uhm, so the other one got away again?" Tyki ignored the younger human as he walked up to the cage and smirked with a knowing look in those cruel yellow eyes down at the neko boy.

"Yes my lord." The boss announced with his arms crossed.

"Too bad…" Tyki didn't seem to care despite his words, he was too busy kneeling beside the cage and staring at Allen like he was a piece of meat.

Allen shuddered and moved away from that side of the cage, frowning at him. Tyki just chuckled, seeming amused by the fact Allen thought this would keep him from reaching the boy.

"Will you be staying the night my lord?" Allen didn't catch which one of the men had said this and he didn't care, he was too busy hissing in a manner he hoped was menacingly at the Noah man before him. It wasn't working.

"Yes, prepare my room for me and the boy." Allen flinched at those words and glared harder, body tense and ready to attack and escape before things ended up like they had in the inn.

"Of course my lord." They both bowed and turned, leaving them alone.

Allen wasn't sure if he should be happy that they had left or upset. All he did know was he was alone with Tyki and he wasn't happy about that.

"So." Tyki's voice snapped Allen from his thoughts and his ears shot back with a low growl but Tyki only smirked at him.

"I do like it when they're defiant boy, so growl all you want." A dark grin on the Noah's face as he spoke.

"What are you planning now Tyki?" Allen snipped, finally speaking.

"Oh, I think you've got an idea, Walker." He mused and Allen shuddered in response.

"But just in case you don't remember." As he spoke the Noah's hand traveled through the cage bars as if they didn't even exist, reaching towards him and making Allen press up against the bars.

"Don't touch me!" Allen hissed and swiped at the man's hand to no avail.

The man just withdrew his hand enough to avoid his Innocence before wrapping his fingers around the wrist of his arm and pulling him away from the back of the cage and up against the bars closer to him. Allen yelped as he felt a shock rush up his arm, his Unnocence giving a sharp jerk in reaction and making the hairs on that pretty white tail stand up.

"That hurts!" he snarled by Tyki just laughed at him and grinned sadistically.

"Does it boy? Does it hurt? Maybe I should do it again?" another shock and Allen screamed, back arching as he felt his arm start to go numb and his heart start to race.

"Did you know that us Noah can destroy Innocence?"

"Y..you wouldn't." Allen couldn't help the faint panic in his voice as his ears fell back and he felt him self pulled against the bars more firmly as Tyki's grip tightened.

"I just might, if you don't behave and do what I tell you, boy." A shudder rushed down Allen's spine and he grit his teeth, tail puffed out and ears flat against his head, visible as small black spots of fur on top his head.

"So, what will it be, Walker?" Allen bit his lip and looked down, shoulders slumping a little to show his resignation to what was about to happen to him.

"Good kitten." A chuckle as the Noah watched the neko boy resign him self to him.

"My lord, your room is ready." Allen resented those words, sulking as Tyki finally let go of his arm and he found him self unable to lift it.

He watched as it twitched limply on the ground and frowned, finding him self helpless now. He knew against a Noah, only your Innocence could hurt them. Allen looked up just in time to see a cloth cover his eyes and hissed, but stopped as he felt Tyki's hand latch onto his innocence once more, falling still and quiet. He grit his teeth as the man unlocked the door the cage and proceeded to lead him by his innocence filled arm, ears flicking as their foot steps reflected off the walls and the tunnels they passed through. At one point he swore he heard running water but it wasn't long before he was completely lost on where they were. It would take a miracle for him to get out of here without any help, thanks to his lousy directional sense. If Tyki's whole goal was to get him lost, it had worked.

Finally they stopped, Allen felt Tyki let go of his hand but nothing else, shuddering as he found him self standing with no idea what to do next. He was blind folded and his only guide was now gone, he didn't know how small the room they had entered was, or if it was even safe to take a step. The only hint of direction he got was when Tyki chuckled behind him and suddenly pushed him. He yowled in shock before landing face first on something soft, realizing it was the bed and hissing.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled angrily and tried to push him self up.

A hand just above where his tail connected to the bottom of his spine made him stop, heart skipping a beat as he found him self on his hands and knees.

"That's a pretty position, kitten." Tyki tensed in his ear.

Allen gulped as he felt the man's warm breath run down his neck, realizing just how heightened his senses where with him blond folded. The soft fluffy ears atop his head flicked, his non-Innocence filled fingers lacing with the sheets below him as he frowned. Slowly, that hand trailed up his back, tugging faintly at his jacket which was still open from their last meeting. The pressure on his back increased as Tyki's hand reached just between his shoulder blades and with only one hand to hold him up he soon found him self ass up on the bed.

"I think I like this one more." A dark chuckle and Allen growled faintly.

"I don't see how this is funny." He protested as he felt the man's hand trail around him, arm looping around his waist to pull on it and force his ass up further, legs finding them selves below him.

"You're right, it's not funny." Tyki's purring voice seemed to fill the room making it impossible for him to really pin point where he was thanks to that echo.

Allen cursed inwardly as he felt his arm pulled back by his jacket, realizing the man was already starting to undress him. Those feather light touches making his hair stand on end and his heart pound faster. This was supposed to hurt right? This was rape… So it was supposed to hurt… right?

"I can hear your heart beat." He was suddenly aware of the man's head on his back and while tempted to strike him, the grip on his Innocence stopped him from doing so even if he could.

The man was keeping him on a tight leash it seemed, keeping his hand around his wrist so he couldn't attempt to harm him, and so if he tried he could just rip his Innocence apart as punishment. He took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves, slowly feeling his heart rate slow and his mind hone in on what was happening. His ears stopped flicking around in a panic and slowly calmed, tail going still. Everything seemed to slow a little as he calmed down and he felt Tyki tense up behind him, finally honing in on where the Noah was.

"Interesting." A soft but irritated tone before the Noah purred.

"You're… so very interesting." Another tug on his jacket and it pulled free, Allen grunting as he felt him self a little bit more revealed to the Noah.

The only thing separating him from the man was a thin white shirt, which had been more than enough before but all the sudden didn't feel like anything at all. He shifted uncomfortable, focusing on keeping him self calm.

"You know, Road isn't going to be happy with me." Tyki voiced and Allen turned his head, rubbing it faintly on the bed to try and get the blind fold off.

Tyki tightened his grip on his arm in warning but said nothing, noting that Allen took the hint and stopped.

"And why is that?" Allen muttered in a low dangerous tone.

"Because I'm stealing her Allen."

"H-her Allen? What do you mean 'Her Allen' I don't belong to her!"

"Oh good, just remember you said that, not me." Allen gasped as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, legs pinned by the other man's weight as he sat across his knees to keep him from kicking, that tight grip still on his wrist.

"If you run, I'll rip that arm of yours off piece by piece." Tyki voiced darkly as he slowly released the exorcist's Innocence.

"If you strike me, I'll do even worse to your exorcist friend. I'm sure it won't be too hard to find him." Allen frowned at this threat and let his body relax, turning his head to the side and letting his body just lay there.

"Oh? You really are an interesting one. More concerned about him than your self, after he abandoned you here with me. How Cute."

"Oh shut up." Allen hissed but as normal just got a chuckle in response.

He didn't swat the man's hands away as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned, the last shield against the Noah slowly removed. He felt his cheeks tighten, realizing he was starting to blush though he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or frustration. He wasn't sure how he felt right now, but who would be in his shoes?

Cold air greeted his chest and he realized his shirt had been pulled over, but then nothing and he realized Tyki was admiring him, frowning he bit his lip and felt his cheeks get even tighter, his blush increasing.

"Embarrassed Walker?" Tyki mused at him as he finally did something, his hands once more greeting that pale skin.

At first they just trailed across his stomach, Allen's muscles recoiling from the silky touches of those white gloved hands.

"You have more muscles than I would have thought." Tyki commented.

"Yeah, so?" Allen snipped back rudely, manners discarded but Tyki just chuckled once again.

"Will you stop laughing at me?!"

"Why? You're just so cute, I can't help it. Is it embarrassing you, kitten?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he grumbled but didn't get a response, realizing the Noah was probably just grinning at him slyly.

Allen was suddenly reminded of the hand on his torso as a sharp pinch to one of the sensitive bundles of nerves on his chest made him gasp and arch his back, Innocence free hand going to attempt to grab the Noah's arm it just pass through without touching him. He knew it was still there because another sharp pinch made him jerk under the other male with a hiss.

"Ow!" Allen protested only to have it done again and a hiss leave his mouth.

"S-stop that!" he snarled and tried to moved away but Tyki just followed, his other hand joining in on the fun at his other nipple.

"Oh but you're reactions are so lovely." Tyki teased him again and twisted his nipples just enough to make him whine.

And then the pain stopped, Tyki's fingers letting go so his thumbs could flick over the red and irritated bundles of nerves. Allen gasped thanks to the sudden change from pain to pleasure. His back once more leaving the bed as his legs tried to lift but still found them selves pinned to the bed by the Noah's weight. Tyki purred and he felt his weight shift forwards. Before he could protest their lips met and he shuddered, eyes closed tight under that blind fold. The kiss deepened and his ears slowly tilted back and down in a more submissive manner against his will, waves of pleasure making it hard not to moan against those shockingly soft lips. He felt Tyki's lips twitch into a smirk against his and whined. Damn it! Why couldn't he control his body! What all had that damn potion done to him! A faint twist of one his nipples and he yelped, mouth opening letting the Noah's tongue in side. Tyki's mouth tasted odd, like some kind of spiced tea and honey, he couldn't help the moan at left his lips and he struggled not to lean into the kiss as the pleasure returned to his chest. Between his legs he could feel him self stirring and he tried to pin them shut to hide this fact but Tyki didn't let him, seeming to have already noticed.

Finally the kiss broke, leaving Allen panting for air as Tyki kissed his neck just below his ear before speaking.

"See, it feels good doesn't it? I can tell you like it, you're getting hard, Walker." Once more that hot breath slid across his neck, like a fog across the ground on a late summer night, making his hair stand on end again.

"N-no I don't!" he protested but Tyki just laughed and leaned back up, one hand leaving it's place playing with his chest.

"You shouldn't lie to me kitten. It might piss me off." A dangerous tone from the Noah as his hand slid down the front of Allen pants.

A sharp gasp and he jerked away as once more his member was touched, the only thing shielding it from the others' skin was his boxers and that thin silk glove the Noah wore. He tossed his head to one side, biting down on the inside of his lower lip pointedly to keep another moan back.

"You can't hold it back forever. Allen. Sooner or later I'll have you writhing under me. I'm going to play you like an instrument, Walker. We'll make music together." His hand slid up the exorcist's member, Allen's head tossing to the other side, hair falling over his face as he started to pain.

The pleasure was starting to build, slowly his body added waves of heat to the mix of pleasure. It was doing every thing in its power to keep him from fighting off the Noah. His own body was working against him. Again their lips met, again he found that oddly addictive taste of spiced tea and honey filling his mouth. Again his back arched against his will and the man's hand pressed him back to the bed. The touches slowly getting rougher but not to the point it hurt. It was like he wanted him to enjoy this. Was he trying to break him? Was he trying to make him beg? Because neother of the two was going to happen.

The polite albino didn't look it, but he had a will of iron. It took a lot to bring him to his knees and this wasn't nearly enough to make him buckle. Another stroke against his member and he couldn't fight back the moan, he tried to tilt his head back but soon found that just revealed his neck for more of this pleasurable torment. Sharp nips and licks to his skin left his trembling under the man. He tried to move his Innocence but still it refused to budge. What had the Noah done to it? Why couldn't he move his arm? He could feel it but he couldn't move it.

Before he'd been drugged, but that should have worn off by now and the man hadn't drugged him since then, so why? He didn't have much more time to think about this though because Tyki soon found a sweet spot on his skin and had him writhing in no time. Soft swirls against base of his spine and tail, the silver appendage lashing at the air in response to the simulation. His mind fogged up and he couldn't help the loud drawn out moan that passed his lips.

"I haven't even started the fun part and you're already crumbling kitten." Allen hated to admit Tyki was right. What ever Komui's potion had changed it was making it impossible to resist this.

Another swirl of pressure against the base of his tail and he yowled suddenly before they both stopped. Allen panting softly and Tyki just seeming to have froze at that odd and involuntary sound that had just escaped into the room.

"Keep this up and I might have to keep you." Finally he spoke and as Tyki did, Allen wished he hadn't.

Keep him! Wait so what was he planning to do after all this, kill him? Probably…

"It would be such a waste to have to kill you." Warm breath on his lips made him turn his head to the side and he heard Tyki growl.

The Noah's hands left his body and pants, moving to undo them. Allen didn't try and stop him, member twitching eagerly as the tight black slacks were loosened. Tyki's weight lifted off his legs as he stepped off the bed and started to pull his slacks off. Allen biting his lip as he moved his good arm down to cover him self only to have it smacked away.

"Now now, I want to see." Tyki mused at him making the exorcist's skin crawl.

And then his pants and boxers were completely gone and he pinched his legs together and turned his head away. Once more his heart rate picked up, but this time not from panic. His shirt open, his skin revealed and his member trying to escape from the pinched prison of his legs. A chuckle touched his ears just before he felt the man's hands. He'd taken off the gloves. The Noah's callus free hands trailed up his legs from his knees to his hips then back down again. Gripping his knees he forced his legs apart with a bit of effort and pinned them open. If it was possible for Allen's face to darken in color at this point he would have but at this point his cheeks just hurt from how hard he was blushing. He felt a leg pin down one of his legs so the Noah's hands were free, felt it slide back up his let to his hip once more and then slide across where his pants waist's line should have been.

"Such a pretty sight." Tyki teased him as he leaned down to bite a nipple pointedly.

Allen jerked a little and grunted, toes curling a little and hand gripping the sheets tighter to keep him self from swiping at the man who had him so easily tied to his strings like a puppet. The Noah's free hand trailed down, the tip of his fingers touching the head of his member, not enough to really simulate it, but enough to make it twitch in reaction.

"It's already dripping Pre, kitten." Allen trembled and grit his teeth, brows frowning under that black blind fold.

"Your body really wants this. Why fight it?" those long fingers slid down the underside of his member making his hips jerk up into the touch and a moan leave his lips.

"I promise I'll make you feel good, seeing as you're behaving." A pleased purr at the reaction he'd pulled from the Albino.

The palm of Tyki's hand slid across the head of his member before his finger's slowly wrapped around it and he offered one small stroke just to see how Allen would react. Every movement, and every shudder, fueled the Noah's need for the Kitten. Goose bumps covered his skin as he tried to lean up and ball up but his body only let him get about two inches off the bed below him before the pleasure crippled him.

"nn…nya…" damn it! Now he was making noises too!

Tyki didn't taunt him this time, deciding he'd teased the boy enough now and it was time to get to the real fun.

"I'm going to make you beg for me Kitten." A promising tone to his voice and finally the man's other hand left his knee, but just as fast as it had left the man's other leg pinned it down as he sat back down on them again.

That now free hand trailed along the inside of his legs as his other hand started to move in slow stokes. His knees tried to bend at the odd sensation but were unable, the man's free hand sliding to the back of his knees as he got up just long enough to bend his knees before sitting on his feet. He leaned forwards so his torso kept Allen's legs open, his free hand slipping back between his legs before moving to his ass.

"D-don't!" a panicked squeak and Tyki just pressed the tip of his finger more firmly against his ass.

Allen jerked but his body didn't get far. Tyki's finger only followed him and pushed further inside. The strange sensation making his muscles twitch and spasm in reaction to the intrusion and leaving Allen writhing in what ever feeling this was suppose to be. He couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain or maybe a mix of the two and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He tried to tell him self he didn't but as the man's finger slid even deeper and his hips rose off the bed he found him self quickly changing his mind. A loud moan and his fingers had found them selves lacing with sheets again.

Was this torture or some kind of present? He couldn't tell anymore. Tyki chuckled at him and he found him self not caring, member throbbing as Tyki stroked it and started to work that long thin finger inside of him. His muscles slammed down and he winced, that single finger feeling way larger than it should. He hissed and Tyki stopped, rubbing the inside of his walls to try and get the exorcist's muscles to relax.

"If you don't relax it's just going to keep hurting." He pressed and Allen whined as he tried his best to get his body to relax.

It didn't hurt, it just felt odd, really odd. He felt his body getting warm just from the smallest touch inside of him, felt his mind start to fog as the heat built up and started to make him sweat. His skin tingled and his tail rose instinctively to get out of the Noah's way.

"That's right, just like that, let me have you."

A soft panted gasp, his head falling to the side again as his body struggled to raise his legs, Tyki finally letting them move and once they were up, leaning forwards to pin them against the albino's chest so they couldn't escape. Allen locked them over his shoulders and moaned louder, mind lost to the pleasure at this point. He didn't hear if Tyki was laughing, or if he was talking, all he knew was the pleasure that rushed through his body and riddled it with need. Soon the Noah had stopped and he whined in confusion, panting as he turned his head towards him and felt the man move so he was between his legs.

"Stay relaxed." A soft purr against his lips before they were pressed together.

Something warm pressed against him and for a moment he'd went to protest but that moment was gone and all he found him self able to do was moan. The other man's member sliding so effortlessly inside him, his nails digging into the sheets as he pulled at them just from the intensity of the pleasure.

"Ah! Aahh~" he hated him self for loving this.

"That's right! Moan, kitten." Tyki was grinning at him, he could hear it in his voice.

The worse part was he didn't care. All he cared about was that heat building up in his gut as the Noah set a slow pace, driving him nuts. It wasn't enough and he knew the man knew that, knew he was doing this just to torment him, just to tease him.

He felt the man grip his waist and lift his ass off the bed, pushing as deep as he could managed making Allen whine and his tail puff out.

"Does it hurt Walker?"

"No!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N..No…" his ears fell back and he felt the blind fold pulled free.

Finally he could see, his eyes cracking and struggling to refocus, the Noah's hand catching his chin and turning his head down. Allen took a small breath of air at the sight before his face tightened up from blushing again. The man had him angled just right, ass up in the air so that he could see him slide in, he looked away but Tyki just caught his chin and forced him to look back over again.

"What's wrong? Does it turn you on?" Allen bit his lip before moaning as Tyki slid out then back in, muscles jerking a little in his back.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of that Kitten. It feels good right? You like it right? Tell me the truth now." Tyki grinned down at him, knowing his words tormented the boy and not caring, that confused and pleasure filled look in his eyes was just too priceless.

"I…" Allen tried to look away again but couldn't, Tyki holding his chin too tightly now.

"Don't look away." He snipped and slammed in making Allen scream as the sudden change in the amount of pleasure.

He grinned and did it again, Allen screaming again and arching his back, eyes closing tight.

"Tell me you like it or I won't stop!"

Each thrust brought a scream from his lips, each smack against his skin as their hips met zapping his energy.

"Say it! Or do you not want me to stop? Is that it Walker?"

"N-Nya!"

"Say it or I'll stop!"

"I like it!" A momentary break in rhythm and then it was speeding up.

Allen whined and tossed his head back, panting heavily and letting his body go limp. His moans filling the room as his pretty silver hair stuck to his face. The pleasure was building up, almost starting to hurt. A sharp gasp, his eyes shot open, the pleasure over flowing. His member and ass twitched and he heard Tyki moan for the first time in this whole night. His own cum dripping down onto his chest as something warm filled him and he mewled loudly as the Noah's thrusts became chaotic before slowly stopping, leaving them both panting.

"I'll admit Walker… that's the best I've had in a long time…" he moved to pull out but Allen whimpered and tightened around him making him stop.

"What? You want more?" a grin but Allen shook his head, unable to speak pass his panting.

"Then I'm pulling out." Allen whined in protest but the Noah didn't listen sliding out and putting the writhing Neko on the bed as he stepped away.

Allen's body jerked on it's own and he rolled over onto his stomach, shaking as he pressed up against the bed and whimpered, head pressing against the sheets. He was so exhausted… he just wanted to sleep. But he didn't get the chance, Tyki grabbed his arm, holding it up and forcing him back on his back so he was looking up at him.

"I'm keeping you." He purred, Allen's eyes widened before shocked shot down his arm and his back arched as he screamed.

The pain was blinding, his Innocence trying to rip it self apart. He wasn't sure why it had stopped but it had as Tyki jumped away, a nice perfect cut on his cheek. He frowned and Allen struggled to make sense of what had happened.

"Hands off my Moyashi."

Author's Notes:

Mwahaha

I'm so mean to Allen ~


End file.
